Conventional chairs which include a leg rest (e.g., recliner chairs) for supporting the legs of a person in an elevated position do not prevent footdrop, i.e., the situation where the feet of the person extend past the lower edge of the leg rest and hang downwardly. This is extremely undesirable and causes overstretching of the flexor muscles, tightening of the extensor muscles, and can lead to possible contractures.
One of the most challenging problems for a family is to properly position themselves or a family member who is recuperating from surgery or is ill. There are numerous items produced for repositioning a person in bed, e.g., pillows and footboards. There are also hospital-type beds which have the ability to support a person in a variety of different positions. It has been proven, however, that recovery time for a person is shortened if the person is able to get out of bed. This also decreases the probability of pressure sores.
A person who is weak because of surgery or illness must prevent footdrop. In a very short period of time with improper support of the feet while reclining, there is the possibility of overstretching the tibialis anterior (which inverts the foot), extensor hallucis longus (which extends the great toe), extensor digitorum longus (which extends the lateral four toes and eversion of the foot), and the peroneus tertius (which everts the foot). Also affected are the gastrocnemius, soleus, plantaris, and flexor hallucis longus. Once these muscles have been overstretched and been allowed to tighten, ankle movements will be quite difficult or even impossible. If a person is unable to dorsiflex and plantarflex his or her foot, the person will have great difficulty ambulating or may be unable to ambulate at all.
There has not heretofore been provided effective means for preventing footdrop while a person is reclining in a chair.